William II
by siusan
Summary: William, der Sohn unseres Helden, wächst in England auf. Wie wird er reagiern, wenn er die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfährt?please review!*liebschau*
1. Geständnisse

Nur die Handlung und die von mir erfundenen Personen gehören mir!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Danke für diene Unterstützung! Es ist einfach schön immer wieder über Schotten mit dir zu reden! Unser Lieblingsthema!

**Anmerkung:** Die Königin spricht mit einem leicht französischem Akzent. Also, bitte denkt euch nichts, wenn ich statt einem H ein Apostroph gemacht habe!

„William!"

Ein lauter Ruf tönte über das Trainingsfeld. Doch durch das Geschrei der Männer wurde er überhört. Eine anmutige Frau kam den Weg zu Übungsplatz hinabstolziert.

Jeder verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Mit einem eleganten Wink brachte sie alle dazu sich wieder aufzurichten.

„William!"

Wieder rief sie seinen Namen, diesmal nicht mehr so laut.

Ein junger Mann kam in ihre Richtung. Er sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, dachte sie.

Mit seinem Nussbraunem Haar, das, wenn die Sonne auf sein Haupt schien leicht rötlich schimmerte. Seine braunen Augen streiften verträumt über die Landschaft.

Seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr, wurde er in der Kriegskunst ausgebildet und übte täglich mit seinen Waffen. Er war ein guter Kämpfer geworden, mit dem athletischen Körperbau eines Kriegers, nicht so wie der ihres Gemahls, diesem Schwächling.

Seit 20 Jahren war William Wallace tot und das einzige, das er hinterlassen hatte war ihr Sohn.

Nur wusste er noch nichts davon. Schon seit Jahren kämpfte sie mit sich um sich endlich aufzuraffen und ihm die Wahrheit über seine Abstammung zu sagen. Doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm von seinem Vater zu erzählen.

Sie hatte heute eine Nachricht vom Prinzen aus Schottland erhalten. Er lud William zu einem Treffen ein. Sollte sie ihm erlauben in seine „Heimat" zurückzukehren?

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn sie ihren Mut zusammennehmen würde und ihrem Sohne von diesem bestimmten Schotten erzählen würde, der ihr vor so langer Zeit den Kopf verdreht und sie geschwängert hatte.

„William, isch muss mit euch sprechen. Würdet ihr mit mir mitkommen?"

„Gerne ma mère! Lasst mich noch vorher meine Waffen ablegen!"

Er verschwand kurz und kam dann nur mit einem Dolch am Gürtel wieder.

„Ge'en wir ein Stück. Isch er'ielt 'eute einen Brief von dem Prinzen aus Schottland. Er will sich mit euch treffen und euch sein Land zeigen, um die Freundschaft zwischen England und Schottland zu festigen.

In sieben Tagen erwartet er eure Antwort. Überlegt es euch gut!"

„Das werde ich, maman. Ihr seht heute so bedrückt aus. kann ich irgendwie ein Lächeln auf euer sonst so fröhliches Gesicht zaubern?"

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich euch sagen muss."

Königin Isabelle atmete kurz durch, dann räusperte sie sich und fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Ihr seid jetzt alt genug um die Wahrheit zu erfa'ren."

„Wovon sprecht ihre?" verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

„Isch spreche von eurem Vater. Es fällt mir schwer darüber zu reden, aber ihr sollt wissen, wer ihr wirklich seid."

„Ich weiß wer ich bin, ma mère. Ich bin euer Sohn, und der zukünftige König von England.

In einigen Jahren, werde ich, wie jetzt mein Vater der König, dieses Land regieren."

„Oui, ihr seid der zukünftige König und mein Sohn, aber ihr seid nicht der Sohn meines Gemahls."

Jetzt war es gesagt. Diese magischen Worte hatte sie ihm seit so vielen Jahren nicht zu sagen vermocht.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Der Schock stand Willian ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er brauchte einige Zeit, dass ihm seine Stimme wieder gehorchte.

„Wa...Waas? Ich verstehe nicht ganz! Was sagt ihr da, warum sollte der König nicht mein Vater sein? Ich wurde hier geboren! *durchatmet*

Wer sollte denn sonst mein Vater sein? Der Hofkomponist?"

Verzweifelt schaute er sie an.

„Isch weiß, dass es für euch schwierig ist zu verstehen, aber euer wirklicher Vater ist noch vor eure Geburt gestorben. Deswegen werdet ihr und ich ihn nie wieder sehen."

Sie unterbrach sich kurz. Danach wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

„Euer Vater ist William Wallace. Er wurde vor 20 Jahren zu Tode gequält. Ihr kennt ja seine Geschichte."

Verständnislos blickte er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Dann ist es also wahr. all die Gerüchte darum, dass ihr Gefallen an einander gefunden habt. Und ich bin dann wohl das Ergebnis! Warum musstet ihr mir 20 Jahre etwas vorlügen?

Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass mein nun-doch-nicht-Vater keine Kinder zeugen kann. Aber dass ihr, meine Mutter und meine Vertraute, mich so hintergehen würdet, das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ihr habt mich sehr enttäuscht. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich würde gerne alleine sein."

„Überlegt euch die Reise nach Schottland gut. Es wäre sicher interessant für euch die 'eimat, die euer Vater so tapfer verteidigt hat, anzusehen." rief ihm Isabelle hinterher denn er hatte sich schon umgewandt und war in Richtung Ställe gelaufen.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Im gestreckten Galopp reagierte sich William etwas ab. Konnte das wirklich stimmen? War er der Sohn von William Wallace? Warum musste ihm seine Mutter es ihm erst jetzt sagen.

Er war 20 Jahre alt und man hatte ihm die ganze Zeit vorgelogen, dass Edward der König von England sein richtiger Vater war. 

Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass William Wallace, der schottische Aufständische, über den er so viel schlechtes gehört hatte, sein Vater sein sollte!

In diesem Moment fasste William seinen Entschluss. Er würde nach Schottland reisen, um dort so viel wie möglich über seinen Vater zu erfahren.


	2. Tartans und Whiskey

Alles, dass ihr aus dem Film kennt gehört nicht mir!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Ja, ein Hoch auf unsere Williams! Ich danke meiner Betaleserin!! Ich hoffe, dass du mit meinen Änderungen zufrieden bist!

**@ ****wickedSnail:** Ich freue mich sehr über dein Lob! Braveheart forever!!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

„Auf Wiederse'en William! Pass gut auf dich auf!"

„Ja, ich werde es versuchen!" mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich William von seiner Mutter, die von kichernden Hofdamen umgeben war. Er war noch immer ziemlich sauer auf sie, aber wenigstens fand sie es der Mühe wert sich von ihm zu verabschieden, nicht so wie der König. Dieser war wieder einmal zu beschäftigt um seinem „Stiefsohn" eine gute Reise zu wünschen.

Als Königin Isabelle William davon reiten sah, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Möge Gott mit dir sein!" murmelte sie leise.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

William wurde von 10 Soldaten, seinen beiden Cousins Daniel und Liam und drei Dienern begleitet.

Von London zur Schottischen Grenze würden sie ungefähr 2 Wochen zu Pferd brauchen. Jeder von ihnen war schwer bewaffnet um sich vor Überfällen schützen zu können. Zusätzlich hatten sie noch 2 Handpferde, die ihr Gepäck trugen.

William hatte auf das Königliche Wappen verzichtet. Und auch seinen Soldaten war befohlen worden, ohne ihre typischen Rotröcke mitzureiten.

Er wollte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen und er wollte die Möglichkeit haben, als Mann angesehen zu werden, und nicht als zukünftiger König, der jeden nach Belieben töten lassen konnte. 

William war gespannt, was ihn in Schottland erwarten würde. Er hoffte so viel wie möglich über seinen Vater erfahren zu können. Wie er gelebt hatte, ob er verheiratet war, vielleicht hatte William ja noch Geschwister von denen seine Mutter nichts wusste. 

Ihre Reise zu Schottischen Grenze verlief ohne Komplikationen. Zwar waren die Katen nicht gerade das, was William und seine Gefolgsleute gewohnt waren, aber sie hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf, dass sie vor den häufigen Regenschauern schützte und eine geheizte Stube.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

An der Grenzmarke zu Schottland trafen sie auf ihre Gastgeber. Der König Robert the Bruce, oder Robert I, und seine beiden Söhne waren mit ihm gekommen um die Gäste zu begrüßen, Robert II nach seinem Vater benannt und der ältere der beiden Nachkommen und Fingal, der William zu diesem Treffen eingeladen hatte.

Fingal war von unkomplizierter Natur. Er konnte zwar manchmal etwas Temperamentvoll sein, wie alle Highlander, aber er war nicht boshaft oder hinterhältig. Sein Bruder Robert machte einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Er wirkte arrogant und aufgeblasen. Alleine seine Ausdrucksweise . William konnte sich nicht vorstellen, es länger als 10 Minuten in einem Raum mit diesem Schnösel auszuhalten, ohne ihm einmal die Meinung zu sagen. Mit seiner Verwandtschaft unterhielt er sich nur in breitem Schottisch oder Gälisch, damit ihn ihre Gäste nur sehr schwer oder fast gar nicht verstehen konnten. 

Dafür schloss William schnell Freundschaft mit Fingal. Beide bemerkten, dass sie sich in vielem ähnlich waren. Sie hatten beide das ständige eingesperrt sein satt. Sie wollten nicht bis zu ihrem Lebensende auf ein und derselben Burg, mit den sich nie verändernden Gesichtern versauern. Schon am ersten Abend trafen sie eine Abmachung. Während Williams Besuch, wollten sie sich unters Volk mischen und wie ganz normale Soldaten leben.

„Ich werde euch einige gälische Worte beibringen und versucht während eurem Aufenthalt ein wenig mein schottisch-englisch nachzumachen. Sonst erkennt man euch zu schnell als Engländer und viele Schotten sind auf Engländer nicht sehr gut zu sprechen. So seid ihr eben ein Schotte aus dem südlichsten Teil, nahe der Grenze zu England." stellte er fest.

William war hin und her gerissen, zwischen der Wahrheit und deiner Schein Identität. Konnte er Fingal genug vertrauen und ihm von seiner Herkunft erzählen??

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Sattel, trafen sie in einem Gasthof mit Schlafmöglichkeiten ein. Die Wirtin kochte für ihre hohen Gäste die raffiniertesten Speisen. Der typisch schottische Whiskey wärmte Williams Glieder. 

Fingal lehrte seinen Schüler alle wichtigen Dinge in Sachen Gälisch und starkem schottischem Akzent. 

Auf dem Weg nach Edinburgh, dem Sitz der Königlichen Familie, hatte William auch die Chance bei Robert I etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren.

„In meiner Heimat, berichtete man mir nur schlechtes über William Wallace. Doch ich würde gerne von euch, der ihn gekannt hat, gerne erfahren, was ihr mit ihm erlebt und was ihr an ihm geschätzt habt. Er muss ein sehr charaktervoller Mann gewesen sein."

„Er war ein sehr tapferer und starker Mann. Ihr werdet seine beiden treuesten Freunde in Edinburgh treffen. Hamish, Wallace und er waren schon seit Kindesbeinen an beste Freunde und Stephen der Ire, gesellte sich zu uns Highlandern und kämpfte in allen wichtigen Schlachten mit. Ich habe sogar gehört, dass er Wallace sogar einmal das Leben gerettet haben soll...."

Die Tage strichen dahin und schon bald waren sie in der Gegend von Edinburgh angekommen. Der Castle Hill auf dem die Burg erbaut wurde, war ein Vulkanfelsen, wie William erfuhr. Je näher sie kamen, umso bedrohlicher sah die Burg aus. Überall waren Soldaten und Bogenschützen auf den Türmen. Die Burg war sogar mit dieser neuartigen Erfindung, den Kanonen, ausgestattet.

Auf dem Marktplatz von Edinburgh herrschte reges Treiben. Diener und Gemeine waren mit ihren Einkäufen beschäftigt. Der König wurde freudig begrüßt, ebenso seine Gäste. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Auf der Burg angekommen, wurden den staunenden Engländern ihre Pferde abgenommen und in den Stall geführt. Der Sitz des Schottischen Königs hatte einen riesigen Burghof und Hunderte von Zimmern. Williams zu Hause, war zwar größer, aber die Schottische Burg strahlt etwas so stolzes und majestätisches aus.

Williams Soldaten und seine Diener bekamen ihr Quartier in einem der Nebengebäude. Sie waren erleichtert, nicht mit den Schottischen Soldaten in einem Raum schlafen zu müssen, denn sie wollten nicht im Schlaf von ihnen überrascht werden. 

Daniel und Liam bekamen ein gemeinsames Zimmer gleich neben William im Hauptgebäude. 

Sein Zimmer hatte zwei Fenster, von denen aus man einen gewaltigen Ausblick über die gesamte Gegend rund um Edinburgh hatte. An der Wand war ein Tartan mit den Farben des Clans Bruce angebracht. 

Um sein Gepäck brauchte sich William keine Sorgen zu machen, denn irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags würde einer seiner Diener alles für ihn verräumen. William wollte viel lieber die Gegend mit Fingal erkunden. Es gab hier viel hübsche junge Mädchen, mit denen man sicher etwas Spaß haben konnte und wer weiß, vielleicht nahm er ja eine von ihnen mit nach Hause.

Auf der Suche nach Fingal schlenderte er durch die Burg und blieb manchmal stehen, um sich die Gebilde oder altern Schriften an den Wänden anzusehen. Es war höchst interessant etwas über die Schottische Geschichte zu erfahren. Hier war nicht alles so negativ wie in England. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanke gerissen.

„Ach hier seid ihr! Ich habe euch schon gesucht! Wollt ihr mit mir in die Stadt gehen, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Wir können uns ja dann in einem Gashaus einen Whiskey gönnen." fügte Fingal schmunzelnd hinzu.

Sie hatten sich gefunden. 

„Ja gerne."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. 

**please review!! *liebschau***


	3. Edinburgh

Alles was ihr aus dem film wiedererkennt, gehört nicht mir!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Danke für dein Review! Du weißt ja, ohne meine Betareaderin wäre ich aufgeschmissen!

**@ Leyla7:** Ich freue mich sehr über dein Lob! Aus welchem Bundesland bist du?? Es freut mich nämlich sehr, dass ich mal jemanden aus Österreich bei fanfiction.net gefunden habe! Oder besser gesagt, mich gefunden hat! *ggg*

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nachdem Fingal all seine Besorgungen erledigt hatte, fanden sich die beiden Freunde in einem Pub ein. Der schottische Whiskey brannte ihnen die Kehle hinunter.

William sah sich in dem dunklen Lokal etwas um, dabei blieb sein Blick an einer jungen Schottin hängen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ich komme gleich wieder, hatte er gesagt.

Jetzt wartete ich schon eine geschlagene Stunde auf Daddy und seinen besten Kumpel und Saufkumpanen Stephen.

Genervt trommelte ich mit meinen Fingern auf die Tischblatte. Wenn sie nicht bald auftauchen würden, müsste ich mich wohl auf die Suche nach den beiden machen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie betrunken, weil wieder einmal jemand aufgegabelt hatte, mit dem sie bis tief in die Nacht feierten.

Und Whiskey war für die beiden ja wie Wasser, mit dem man das Essen hinunterspült. Immer dasselbe dachte ich und rollte die Augen. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, dabei fiel er auf einen attraktiven jungen Mann, der mich unverschämt anstarrte.

Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab. Hatte dieser Kerl denn noch nie etwas von dem Wort Manieren gehört?

Mann starrte niemanden so offensichtlich an und schon gar nicht mich, Sara Antonia Elisabeth Campbell, Tochter von Hamish Campbell.

Ich spürte noch immer seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, da sprang ich auf und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich schon vor ihm und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Warum starrt ihr mich so an. Wir sind hier nicht auf einer Fleischbeschau!"

Verdattert sah er mich an und da bereute ich es schon wieder, dass mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen und ich mein so großes Mundwerk nicht halten konnte. Doch ich hatte schon seit dem Tot meiner Mutter gelernt, mir nichts gefallen zu lassen und mich immer durchzusetzen. Das war Lebenswichtig, denn sonst würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich der Sklave meines Vaters und seiner Freunde sein. Mein Leben war nicht immer sehr leicht gewesen.

Eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanke.

„Bitte vergebt mir, Mylady. Ich wollte euch nicht so anstarren. Ihr müsst denken, dass ich gar keine Manieren besitze."

Unsicherheit lag in seinen Augen. Und er hatte einen komischen Akzent, den ich nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Er mischte Englisch mit Schottisch. 

„Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen, ich muss es. Verzeiht bitte, dass ich euch so angefahren habe." ich lächelte ihn an, und er lächelte zurück.

Verdammt er war ja wirklich total süß. Reiß dich zusammen Sara! Du hast keine Zeit für Schwärmereien! 

„Verratet ihr mir euren Namen?" er zwinkerte mir zu.

Das hatte noch nie ein Mann zuvor bei mir gewagt. Ich war schockiert. Wie sollte ich denn jetzt darauf reagieren?

„Sara Antonia Elisabeth Campbell" hörte ich mich sagen, „und ihr?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jetzt saß William in der Tinte. Was sollte er nun sagen? Dass er keinen Nachnamen hatte? Er konnte ja schlecht bedeuten, dass sein „Vater" der englische König war. Den Namen Wallace konnte er auch nicht benutzen, das wäre zu auffällig, wie der Rebell und sein Vater zu heißen. Es musste ihm irgend ein Schottischer Name einfallen!

Denk nach William, denk nach! William MacDougall, Buchanan, Ramsay, Sinclair, MacKenzie, ja, dass klang gut, William MacKenzie. Sara beobachtete ihn schon misstrauisch, dann sagte er schnell.

„Mein Name ist William Iain MacKenzie. Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls, eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, William Iain MacKenzie. Nur noch eine kleine Frage, warum tragt ihr nicht die Farben eures Clans?"

„Williams Herz rutschte in die Hose, und nicht in den Kilt. Was sollte er auf diese Frage erwidern? 

In diesem Moment tauchte Fingal, der kurz mit einem Freund geschwatzt hatte, wieder auf.

„Latha math, Sara! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"

Fingal und Sara umarmten sich freudig. Die beiden scheinen sich also ziemlich gut zu kennen, dachte William. Vielleicht kam er ja mit Hilfe von Fingal an diese rothaarige Schönheit mit dem Schmollmund und den blauen Augen, die die Farbe eines tiefen Sees hatten, heran.

Fingal hatte den Erfundenen Namen von William gehört. Sein Freund hatte wirklich schnell gelernt, stellte er stolz fest. Doch er musste ihm irgendwie aus der Zwickmühle helfen, in der sich William befand. Deshalb erklärte er Sara, dass der Kilt und das Plaid von William auf seiner Reise kaputt gegangen sei, und er deswegen einstweilen in Hosen herumlaufen musste, bis sie einen Ersatz dafür gefunden hatten.

Er fing von William einen erleichterten Blick auf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sara die Tochter von Hamish Campbell, dem besten Freund von William Wallace war. Er und der Ire Stephen waren auch irgendwo in der Stadt und hatten Sara zurückgelassen. Die drei Gefährten hatten noch viel Spaß, doch der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und so machte sich jeder auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafplatz. Davor aber machten sie noch ihr nächstes Treffen aus. Morgen um 17 Uhr wieder hier in diesem Pub.

Die vielen Whiskeys zeigten bei William ihre Wirkung, denn er hatte mit sich zu Kämpfen, dass er ohne zu Schwanken zur Burg kam. Erschöpft ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und schlief einem neuen Tag entgegen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Am nächsten Morgen wachte William mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen und einem Gedanken auf. **_Sara!_**

Er würde sie heute wiedersehen! Doch es würde eine lange Zeit bis dorthin sein.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, denn vielleicht konnte ihm ja die Köchin etwas gegen dieses Dröhnen in seinem Kopf geben. 

Nach einer Tasse Pfefferminztee fühlte er sich tatsächlich gleich viel besser.

Würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen! *liebschau*


	4. William Wallace

Ihr wisst ja, wieder einmal gehört nichts mir!! *wein* Die Infos über William Wallace habe ich aus dem Internet.(freedom-of-scotland.com)

**@ Leeloo2362:** Ja, wieder ein Schotten Fan! *freu*

**@ Lady Romantique:** Vielen Dank an meine treue Leserin und Freundin. (Leider) haben wir jetzt keine Schule mehr, in der wir über unsere Williams reden können!

**@ Leyla7:** Ich weiß nicht wie ich auf solche Ideen komme, ich schreibe einfach darauf los. Und wenn ich mit Lady Romantique über Bücher, Filme usw. rede kommen mir auch oft Ideen. Meine Phantasie geht manchmal mit mir durch! Thanks for you review!

**@ scribbley:** Danke an meine Schwester und Betareaderin!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Das Wetter hatte leider umgeschlagen. Nach dem Mittagessen regnete es in Strömen. Fingal und William verbrachten den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek der Burg, in der William ein paar sehr interessante Dinge über seinen Vater erfuhr.

William Wallace, wurde als zweiter Sohn von Sir Malcom Wallace, dem Lord von Elderslie, im Jahre 1272 geboren. Als zweiter Sohn Malcolm`s und ohne eigenem Land, war er ein verwilderter Typ mit feurigem Temperament, aber klarem Kopf. 

Es war im Dezember 1291, in Dundee, wo Wallace das erste mal auffiel. Dort wurde der Junge in eine Rauferei mit Selby, dem Sohn des Lords von Dundee Castle, verwickelt. Wütend über die Verhöhnungen Selby`s, stach er ihm seinen Dolch mitten ins Herz und floh in der Menge der Schaulustigen. 

Später heiratet er heimlich die schöne Murron Braidfute. 

Der Sheriff von Lanark, Lord Hazelrig, ermordet Murrons Bruder. Um dessen Tod zu rächen, schlich sich Wallace, mit einigen Kameraden, in die Stadt. Nachdem sie etwa 50 Englische Soldaten töteten, versteckte sich Wallace in Marions Haus, bevor er sich schlussendlich wieder im Forst verschanzte. Hazelrig gelang es nicht, Wallace gefangen zu nehmen und exekutierte stattdessen Murron. 

Es war wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler, den ein Sheriff je gemacht hatte. Wallace versammelte seine Streitkräfte und schlich sich erneut, in der Dunkelheit, in die Stadt Lanark. Diese Truppe überrannten förmlich die Schlosswachen und ermordeten Hezelriz in seinem Bett. Danach streckten sie seinen Sohn nieder und schlachteten nebenbei noch 240 Soldaten ab. Einzig die Frauen und Priester wurden verschont.

Die Neuigkeit verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Land und tausende neue Anhänger schlossen sich Wallace`s Kreuzzug an. In einer kühnen Attacke nahmen sie Scone, und alle umliegenden Ländereien, ein. Wallace`s Überlegenheit schlossen sich zahlreiche Edelleute, darunter auch der junge Robert the Bruce an. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das ganze Land in Aufruhr war, und Edward I. ordnete Sir Henry de Percy und Sir Robert de Clifford an, wieder Ordnung in Schottland herzustellen. Diese stellten eine gewaltige Armee zusammen, und marschierten über Annandale und Nithsdale in Schottland ein um in Irvine auf Wallace`s Armee zu treffen. An diesem Punkt entschieden sich die Schottischen Edelleute, nicht länger Wallace zu unterstützen und wechselten die Fronten zu den Englischen Kommandanten.

Jedoch nicht die einfachen Kameraden. Sie wüteten quer durch das ganze Land. Sie überrannten die Engländer mit ihren Guerilla-Taktiken und nahmen jedes Schloss ein, das auf ihrem Weg nach Stirling lag, wo die Konfrontation mit der Armee Edward`s I bevor stand.

In der Morgendämmerung des 11. Septembers 1297, schickte Surrey zwei Generäle zu den Schotten, um sie mit Verhandlungen zum Rückzug zu bringen. Diese kehrten jedoch mit folgenden Worten von William Wallace zurück:

"Bevor wir Euch zu gehen erlauben, wird Euer Befehlshaber dieses Feld überqueren, sich vor diesem Heer dort aufstellen, seinen Kopf zwischen den Beinen durchstecken und sich den Arsch lecken! Tut dies und Eure Männer sollen leben! Tut es nicht, und keiner wird dieses Feld lebend verlassen!" (aus Braveheart)

Natürlich gewann Wallace die Schlacht souverän. Die Engländer zählten an diesem denkwürdigen 11. September 1297, über 10 000 Tote, während Wallace`s Armee nur minimale Verluste aufwies.

Doch nach diesem ehrbürtigen Sieg kam es zur schmerzlichen Schlacht um Falkirk.  
Trotz seines Krieges in Frankreich sah sich Edward I. von England nun gezwungen, in Schottland hart durchzugreifen.

Seine Armee war riesig: 2500 Ritter und 12.000 Fußsoldaten hatte er bei York versammelt. Im Juli marschierte dieses mächtige Heer an der Ostküste entlang nordwärts, unter dem Schutz der englischen Flotte. Wallace jedoch hatte sich entschieden, gegen die Engländer zu kämpfen - trotz deren enormer zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit. Englische Späher fanden den Lagerplatz der schottischen Armee in Callandar Wood. Wallace hatte diesen Ort mit großer Bedacht ausgewählt:

Im Norden bot der dichte Wald Schutz, vor ihm trafen sich zwei kleine Flüsse in morastigem Gebiet.  
Die Engländer kamen, wie erwartet, vom Süden her in das Gebiet.

Wallace Truppe bestand aus Freiwilligen. Männer von etwa 15 bis 60 Jahren aus ganz Schottland. Mutige und tapfere Männer, das war sicher, aber doch meist Bauern ohne Ausbildung und Waffen. Die Schotten bildeten vier Schildrons: Jede dieser Formationen bestand aus 1500 bis 2000 Mann, bewaffnet mit etwa 4 Meter langen Lanzen. Bei feindlichen Reiterangriffen würde die erste Reihe niederknien, die zweite über deren Köpfe hinweg kämpfen.

Ganz wie es Wallace erwartet hatte, verzögerte der schlammige Morast den Vormarsch der Engländer, die nun in Richtung der Flanken ausweichen mussten, konnte dies jedoch nicht ausnutzen. Seine Reiter flohen panisch, und die englischen Reiter machten die schottischen Bogenschützen gnadenlos nieder.

Gegen die Schildrons konnten die Ritter allerdings nicht viel unternehmen Nun war die Zeit der englischen Bogen- und Armbrustschützen gekommen, denen sich ein perfektes Ziel bot: Tausende Schotten starben im Pfeilhagel. 

So musste sich Wallace geschlagen geben und mit den kümmerlichen Resten seiner geschlagenen Armee fliehen.

Doch lieferte er sich in den darauf folgenden Jahren noch viele kleine Geplänkel mit den Engländern, die das Land schamlos ausplünderten, um ihre Truppen zu versorgen. Er konnte jedoch - nun ohne die Unterstützung der schottischen Adligen - keine Armee mehr aufbauen und lebte bis zu seinem Verrat 1305 das Leben eines Vogelfreien.

Wallace wurde 1305 von einer ihm sehr nahestehenden Person verraten. (nicht wie im Film von Robert the Bruce) Er wurde bei Dumbarton Castle festgenommen, an ein Pferd gebunden und in einer 17-tägigen sehr schmerzhaften Reise nach London verschleppt. Er weigerte sich König Edward I die Treue zu schwören und so wurde er der Hochverrates angeklagt und zum Tode verurteilt. 

Man band ihn an zwei Pferden fest und ließ ihn nackt durch die Straßen von London laufen, während ihn die Menge mit verfaultem Obst und Gemüse bewarf. Nach dieser etwa dreistündigen Tortur kam er zum "Elms" bei Smithfield wo er gehängt wurde bis er halb tot war. Danach strickte man ihn, bis seine Haut zu reißen begann. 

Anschließend wurden ihm, als Zeichen der Entwürdigung, Hoden und Penis abgeschnitten. Während er noch halb lebendig war, musste er zusehen wie man ihm die Bauchdecke aufschnitt und seine Innereien mit einem heissen Eisen verbrannte.

König Edward bestand darauf, Wallace nicht durch den finalen Hieb der Axt sterben zu lassen. Er wollte ihn durch Schmerzen sterben sehen, langsam und qualvoll. 

Erst nach seinem Tod, wurden Wallace Kopf, Beine und Hände abgetrennt, seinen Kopf spießte man auf der London Bridge auf, seine Gliedmaßen, als Zeichen der Abschreckung, nach Newcastle, Berwick, Perth und Aberdeen gesannt.

Williams Vater starb am 23. August 1305.

##########################################

William war tief betroffen von dem Leben, vor allem aber vom Tod seines Vaters. Von Kindesbeinen an hatte man ihn von dem Aufständischen William Wallace, wie er jetzt wusste, seinem Vater, unterrichtet.

Doch in all diesen Erzählungen waren alle diversen grausamen Details weggelassen, auch die Gründe des Freiheitskämpfers für sein Land zu kämpfen und zu sterben, waren als falsch dargestellt worden. Niemals wurde nach einer Begründung für seine Taten gesucht. Jahrelang hatte William die Taten des Aufständischen nicht verstanden.

Doch jetzt konnte er den Hass der Schotten und seines Vaters auf die Sassenachs nachvollziehen.


	5. Meet & Greet

Die von mir erfundenen Figuren gehören mir, der Rest ist glaube ich aus der Feder von Randall Wallace.

**@ Leyla7:** Vielen dank an meinen Fan!

***********************************************

William beschäftigte zwar die Geschichte von seinem Vater noch immer, aber bis zu dem Treffen mit Sara war nicht mehr viel Zeit und er wollte nicht wie der letzte Käfer aussehen. Mit den Farben der McKenzies machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, denn um zehn vor fünf wollte er sich mit Fingal am Brunnen im Burggarten treffen.

Von Fingal war natürlich weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen. William machte sich allmählich Sorgen, er wollte bei Sara schließlich nicht den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre unzuverlässig. Er spielte schon mit dem Gedanken alleine in die Stadt zu gehen, doch er wusste dass er sich wahrscheinlich verlaufen würde. Gerade in dem Moment kam Fingal keuchend angelaufen, sein Plaid wehte schwungvoll im Wind.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, Robert hat mich mal wieder endlos aufgehalten." gab er rechtfertigend von sich, „gehen wir?"

„Ja, Sara wartet sicher schon."

„Na, zum Glück hatten wir noch einen McKenzie Plaid versteckt, denn bei uns in den Highlands dauert es immer lange, bis ein Packet von einem Ort zum anderen kommt."

Sich über ziemlich belanglose Dinge unterhaltend, stapften sie in die Stadt hinunter. Eigentlich wollte es sich William ja nicht wirklich eingestehen, aber je näher sie dem Pub kamen, umso kribbeliger wurde er.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

„Hallo Jungs. Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr." begrüßte ich Fingal und den etwas schüchternen William.

„Darf ich vorstellen mein Vater Hamish Campbell und sein Saufkumpane Stephen, seinen Nachnamen weiß ich leider nicht, so etwas sagt man mir ja nicht," gab ich ironisch von mir.

Daddy war heute auch mitgekommen, denn nachdem ich ihm erzählt hatte, dass ich Fingal und einen McKenzie getroffen hatte, musste er natürlich kontrollieren, mit wem sich seine Tochter herumtrieb und ob die beiden Strolche keine Gefahr für mich (oder meine Unschuld) darstellen würden.  
Als wäre ich nicht in der Lage mich gegen aufdringliche Kerle zu wehren! Schließlich war ich, wann immer ich mit Daddy unterwegs war, dauernd solchen Typen ausgesetzt und wusste ganz genau, dass Fingal und William keine davon waren.

Nachdem meine Mutter vor zehn Jahren an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben war, ich war damals acht, zog ich mit meinem Vater um die Häuser. Ich hatte viel Spaß mit ihm und seinen Kumpels und früh habe ich gelernt, wie man sich vor Perversen oder alkoholisierten Männern schützt.

Meine beiden Geschwister, Alai, der älteste Sohn meiner Eltern und meine größere Schwester Solveig waren schon verheiratet.   
Mit sechsundzwanzig und dreiundzwanzig war es ihnen auch nicht zu verübeln, dass sie nicht mehr „zu Hause" oder besser gesagt in heruntergekommen Pubs wohnen wollten. Ich vermisste sie, denn in Solveig hatte ich immer meine Mutter gesehen.  
Mit ihr konnte ich über Mädchenthemen quatschen und war in der Lage mich bei meinem Bruder auszuheulen, wenn ich mal wieder die Nase gestrichen voll von Saufgelagen hatte.

Meinem Bruder hatte Daddy sein Haus, Weiden und den kleinen Stall vermacht und meine Schwester lebte mit ihrem Mann 30 Meilen entfernt.

Der Tod meiner Mutter hatten den einst so stolzen Krieger Hamish Campbell, meinen Vater, verändert.  
Er wurde nicht mehr so gebraucht wie früher, was ziemlich schlimm für ihn war. Die große Schlacht um Bannockburn fand ein Jahr nach dem Tod von seiner Frau Marsali Ellen Campbell und somit war Schottland endgültig frei. Stephen und einige seiner Freunde fragten, ob wir nicht mit ihnen ziehen wollten und unser Zuhause verkam. Die Weiden verwilderten. Das Dach musste immer wieder repariert werden. Daddy hatte kein Lust mehr ständig wieder von neuem anzufangen, wo wir doch immer wieder verreisten.

Zwar statteten wir Alai und Solveig zu Hause immer wieder einen längeren Besuch ab, aber den größten Teil des Jahres verbrachten wir in schmutzigen Katen mit Whiskey und Stephen.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Nachdem sich Daddy sicher war, dass sich seine arme, wehrlose, naive Tochter nicht mit vollkommenen Idioten abgab, zog er wieder ab, denn er hatte noch „wichtige" Geschäfte zu erledigen.

Er arbeitete beim Schmied und wenn er gebraucht wurde half er noch ab und zu als Handwerker aus. 

###################################################

William betrachtete ehrfürchtig Hamish Campbell. Leider konnte er sich nicht lange mit ihm unterhalten, denn er musste wieder arbeiten. Doch das würde man noch nachholen. William war froh, dass er Sara wiedersah. Sie hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor, nicht so wie die Hofdamen bei ihm zu Hause, die wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anfingen zu kichern, und wenn man sie einmal etwas anfuhr 

(was jeder normale Mensch nach nur 5 Minuten mit solch hysterischen Weibern tun würde...) sofort beleidigt davon stapften.

Gerade erzählte sie eine Geschichte die sie als Kind erlebt hatte. Dabei wurden ihre Wangen ganz rot und sie hatte ein wunderschönes Leuchten in den Augen.

„Wollt ihr mir morgen vielleicht helfen? Mrs. Duncan hat mich gefragt ob ich ihr den Garten umgrabe. Für euch kraftstrotzenden Männer (dabei umspielte ein hämisches Lächeln um ihre Lippen) wäre das doch eine Willkommene Gelegenheit eure Muskeln ein wenig spielen zu lassen und uns armen, zarten Frauen zu beeindrucken." wollte sie von William und Fingal wissen.

„Na in Ordnung, aber damit sind wir sicher den ganzen Tag beschäftigt." wandte Fingal ein.

„Warum?" fragte William.

„Der Garten von Mrs. Duncan ist der größte der Stadt und doppelt so groß wie der der Burg." erklärte Sara.

„Oh, na dann sollten wir wohl besser unsere Kräfte sparen und bald schlafen gehen." bemerkte William.

„Da hast du vermutlich Recht Kumpel. Ich gehe nur noch schnell bezahlen."

Und schon war Fingal verschwunden und ließ den armen William alleine mit Sara zurück. 

please review!


	6. Ausflug ins Grüne

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr vom Film wiedererkennt, gehört nicht mir. Der Rest ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**@ Leyla7:** Ich weiß das hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe das Kapitel von Annuniel hat dir ein bisschen geholfen, deinen Entzug zu überstehen.

**@ Lady Romantique:** Nein, mir ist nur gerade dieser Name eingefallen! *ggg*

**@ wicked_snail:** I hoff a, dass no lustig wird!! Danke für dein Review!

**@ Miss Dynamite:** Danke für dein Lob! Hob mi voi gfreit, dast mei gschichterl glesn host! I bin nun moi hoffnungslos romantisch, moi schaun ob i des bam schreiben a umma bringa ko!!

*****************************************************

Verflucht, was sollte ich jetzt nur sagen. Denk nach Sara, denk nach!! Warum konnte ich sonst plappern wie mir der Mund gewachsen war und jetzt da ich mit einem attraktiven jungen McKenzie alleine war, brachte ich kein Wort heraus.

Irgendwie musste ich dieser fürchterliche Schweigen beenden aber einstweilen: Lächeln! Über das Wetter kann ich ja jetzt wo es dunkel ist schlecht reden, also musste mir schnell irgendetwas zu einem allgemeinen Thema einfallen.

„Hast du Heimweh?"

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört, oder hatte ich ihn tatsächlich gefragt ob er Heimweh hatte? Aber, obwohl seine Reaktion gefiel mir. William hatte plötzlich ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich nehme diese Heimwehgeschichte zurück. Ich wollte ein Gespräch beginnen und wusste nicht über was ich mit dir sprechen sollte." platzte ich heraus.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte gerade so etwas ähnlich törichtes sagen."

Wir mussten beide anfangen zu lachen.

„Na ihr beiden amüsiert ihr euch." Fingal war wieder da und betrachtete uns mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. „Na dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg zur Burg. Wir haben morgen eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

„Gut, dann bis morgen Sara!"

„Bis Morgen."

„Es ist wohl besser wenn ihr mich zu meiner Unterkunft begleitet. Was seid ihr nur für Gentlemen, würdet eine armes schwaches Mädchen einfach so alleine durch die dunklen Gassen gehen lassen!" blickte ich sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Der nächste Tag war für schottische Verhältnisse ziemlich heiß. Gegen vier Uhr Nachmittag waren wir endlich mit der Gartenarbeit fertig. Mrs. Duncan verköstigte uns als Dankeschön mit den aufwendigsten Speisen, so dass Fingal fragte, ob sie nicht als Köchin für ihn arbeiten würde. Wir verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag auf der Burg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Hallo ihr beiden, na bereit für unseren kleinen Ausflug?"

Fingal und William plagten sich mit den Sattelgurten ihrer Pferde, während ich sie von meinem hohen Sitzplatz aus, amüsiert beobachtete. Da das Wetter noch so schön war, hatten wir spontan beschlossen einen Ausflug in Grüne zu machen.

„Eure Hoheit, soll Euch einer Euere Soldaten begleiten?"

Durch diese Frage wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit einem jungen Mann zugewandt.  
Eure Hoheit?  
Eurer Soldaten?  
War es nur ein Scherz unter Freunden, oder hatte diese Anrede eine größere Bedeutung?

William zog bei der Anrede des jungen Soldaten, namens Peter, scharf die Luft ein. Er hätte daran denken müssen!! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und vergessen seinen Untergebenen zu sagen, dass er ein MacKenzie war. Doch Sara schien es nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Zumindest tat sie nichts ahnend. Er warf Peter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, worauf dieser wieder wortlos verschwand.

Doch in diesem Moment kamen zwei Reiter auf sie zu. Daniel und Liam konnte er auf ihren edlen Rössern erkennen.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir zwei Hübschen euch begleiten? Denn immer nur auf der Burg herumzulungern hebt nicht gerade unsere Laune. Und eigentlich sind wir ja hier um Schottland kennen zu lernen!"

Warnend blickte William die beiden an. Wenn Sara herausbekommen würde, dass er der Englische Thronfolger war, bekam er sicher einen ihrer Temperamentsausbrüche zu spüren. Und er würde sie als Freundin verlieren. Obwohl er sich einige Hoffnungen auf mehr machte.

„Sara, darf ich vorstellen Daniel und Liam MacKenzie. Meine beiden Cousins! Etwas dagegen, wenn sie uns begleiten? Sie waren lange Zeit in Frankreich und Spanien. Sie sind erst seit kurzem wieder in der Heimat." log William und zwinkerte seinen Verwandten unbemerkt zu. Diese nickten artig nach seinen Worten.

„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber wir sollten bald aufbrechen. Sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln." gab ich etwas genervt zur Antwort. Ich wollte endlich los. Wieder einmal raus aus der Stadt. Und ich hatte Vater versprochen vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück zu sein. Da es schon nach Mittag war, und ich nicht nur fünf Minuten in der Natur verbringen wollte, wäre es bessern, wenn wir nicht trödeln würden. 

„Ich bin soweit!" kam der erstickte Ruf von Fingal, der gerade auf sein Pferd geklettert war.

William hatte noch einige Probleme auf sein Pferd zu steigen, da es nicht stillstehen wollte, doch dann konnte es losgehen.

Wir ritten über Wiesen und durch Wälder. Kleiner Flüsse dienten uns als Hindernisse, über die wir sprangen. Schließlich machten wir nahe einem Wald und einem Bach halt, um die Pferde verschnaufen zu lassen. Fingal hatte einen Korb mit Essen mitgenommen.

Nachdem wir die Brote vertilgt hatten, schlich ich etwas tiefer in den Wald um meine Notdurft zu verrichten. Kurz blickte ich gen Himmel, da etwas feuchtes auf meiner Nasenspitze gelandet war. Durch die Baumwipfel konnte ich erkennen, dass Wolken die Sonne verdeckten. Vereinzelt fielen bereits Regentropfen. 

„Verfluchtes Wetter! Ich hasse das! " rief ich noch mit ein paar gälischen Flüchen aus. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Edinburgh aufbrechen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich war. Ich lief in die Richtung aus der ich glaubte, gekommen zu sein. Doch es schien als wäre ich noch weiter in den Wald geraten. Verzweifelt drehte ich mich in alle Richtungen.

Du musst dir doch einen Baum, oder etwas anderes Auffälliges gemerkt haben, Sara!

Doch ich sah nichts weiter, als unendlich viele, gleichaussehende Bäume. Vielleicht sollte ich Rufen? Ob sie mich hören würden und finden?

So laut ich konnte schrie ich: „HILFE!!" oder „HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!!"

Doch nichts tat sich. Was sollte ich nur tun? Hier gab es sicher wilde Tiere und wenn ich weiter in irgendeine Richtung ging? Irgendwo musste ich ja wieder rauskommen! Aber dann fanden mich die anderen erst recht nicht.

Zitternd lehnte ich mich gegen einen Baum. Der Regen wurde immer stärker. Ich freundete mich schon mit dem Gedanken an, dass ich heute Nacht erfrieren oder von Füchsen gerissen werden würde.

KNACK

Ein Ast war gebrochen.

Erschrocken führ ich auf. Ich konnte eine große Gestalt ausmachen. Ängstlich wich ich zurück.

„Sara, hab keine Angst!"

Die Gestalt kam näher. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze.

Sollte das der Tod sein, der mich holen kam?

„Sara, ich bin es doch nur William!"

Dabei wurde die Kapuze heruntergezogen. Es war tatsächlich William. Er hatte sein süßes Grinsen aufgelegt, dass ich so an ihm liebte. Erleichtert fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Etwas überrascht schloss er mich in seine Arme. Es fühlte sich gut an, von ihm gehalten und gedrückt zu werden. 

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Plötzlich warst du verschwunden. Also bin ich dir nachgegangen. Und als ich deine Schreie hörte, da dachte ich, hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert, a ghaoil (Liebling)!"

Seine Worte kitzelten in meinem Ohr.

A ghaoil? Er hatte mich Liebling genannt? Etwas überrascht blickte ich in seine Augen. Diese strahlten Wärme und Liebe aus. Bedeutete ich ihm etwa so viel?


	7. Gefunden & Geküsst

Voilà mein 7. Kapitel!

**********************************************************

Etwas schüchtern nahm er meine Hand in die seine.

„Deine Hände sind ja eiskalt!", flüsterte er.

Die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, war schon fast zu sehen. Was war nur mit mir los? Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meiner Bauchgegend aus, das sich langsam über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Der Regen und die Kälte waren vergessen.

Saras Hand war beinahe in Williams verschwunden. Die Kälte war fast nicht mehr zu spüren, oder besser gesagt, ganz hinten in Williams Wahrnehmung.

Sara war so süß. Selbst jetzt, bei diesem Regen. Rote Strähnen klebten in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Wangen waren schon beinahe so rot wie ihr Haar. Bei dieser Färbung fielen ihm die bleichen Gesichter der Englischen Aristokraten Töchter ein, die sich in die Backen kniffen, um ein kleines rötliches Leuchten auf ihre Wangen zu zaubern. 

Langsam kamen sich ihre beiden Gesichter näher.

„Sara!"

„William!"

Stimmen drangen zu ihnen. Verunsichert wichen sie wieder voneinander.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir zurückgehen!" drängte Sara und blickte dabei auf den Boden.

Sei kein Feigling William! Küss sie endlich! So eine Chance erhältst du nie wieder!

Aber es ist unschicklich! Du bist der zukünftige König von England, du kannst nicht einfach über ein Mädchen herfallen! Und schon gar nicht über Sara!

KÜSS SIE! Schrie diese Stimme immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Du fällst ja nicht über sie her, du gibst ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Und ...

... Solltest du nicht langsam auf ihre Frage antworten?

„Ja, und Entschuldigung!"

„Wofür?" fragte Sara, noch immer auf den Boden starrend.

„Dafür!"

William hob Sara's Kinn mit seiner Hand, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Ganz unschuldig und schüchtern sah sie ihn an. Das passte doch so gar nicht zu ihr! Sonst war sie immer die freche junge Frau, die sich nicht so schnell verängstigen ließ.

Küss sie endlich! Rief die Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!

Vorsichtig näherte sich William Saras Lippen, bis sie einander berührten.

Seine Augen blickten noch immer tief in die meinen, bis sich unsere Münder berührten.

Stoß ihn weg!

Aber es fühlt sich so gut an. Behutsam spielte seine Zunge mit der meinen. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohre, aber ich hörte einen Ruf, der uns ziemlich nahe war. Abrupt beendetet ich den Kuss und wandte mich von William ab. Ich musste jetzt alleine sein und nachdenken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Seit ihrem Kuss, hatte er Sara nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Und das schon seit zwei langen Tagen! Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er war verunsichert. Nachdem sie aus dem Wald zurückgefunden hatten, waren sie sofort nach Hause aufgebrochen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Wäre er ihr doch nur nicht zu nahe getreten. Dann könnten sie jetzt gemeinsam scherzen und Freunde sein. Vergeblich hatte er am Vortag in ihrem Pub auf sie gewartet. wie sollte er nur wieder an sie herankommen?

###############################################

Ich war mir unsicher über meine Gefühle. Wollte ich dass mir William so nahe kam? War das Liebe? Oder einfach nur Schwärmerei? Wenn es nur Schwärmerei war, dann war es wohl besser, es nicht weiter auszuprobieren. Sonst würde ich ihn heiraten müssen, oder als Hure abgestempelt werden. Am besten ich tauchte einstweilen unter, vielleicht konnte ich ja bei Solveig einstweilen unterkommen.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Daddy hatte sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich meiner Schwester etwas half. Und während meiner Abwesenheit, würde William sicher wieder zu den MacKenzies zurückkehren.

Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt einige Einkäufe zu machen, als ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen hörte. 

Es war William!

Panik ergriff mich. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte ich alleine mit ihm sein. Was war, wenn er mich wieder küsste? Dann wäre es dir egal Sara Antonia Elisabeth Campbell! Du hast es doch genossen! Gib es endlich zu!

Ich lächelte ihn an. Ich wollt ja nicht unhöflich sein.

Leider lächelte William zurück! Und nicht mit einem normalen Lächeln sonder mit seinem entwaffnenden, unverschämten Lächeln, dem ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich wurde wieder ganz kribbelig.

Und das nennst du Schwärmerei, Sara Antonia Elisabeth? Du bist verliebt! Zweifellos!

Vielleicht hatte mein Gewissen ja recht! Gestand ich mir ein. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du bist eine Campbell! Schalte ich mich, während William immer näher auf mich zukam. Als er endlich vor stand, klopfte mein Herz bis zum Hals. Ich fürchtete schon, dass er es hören würde.

„Latha math! Ciamar a tha sibh?"( Guten Tag! Wie geht es dir?) begrüßte mich William.

„Tha mi gu math. Tapadh leibh." (Es geht mir gut. Danke.)

„Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Seit unserem Walderlebnis, hast du kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet! Aber ich habe mich ja schon vor dem Walderlebnis bei dir entschuldigt, also warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich wollte die Freundschaft zwischen uns nicht gefährden!"

Es sagte Walderlebnis! Konnte er die Dinge nicht beim Namen nennen? Das machte mich wütend! ER küsste mich und besaß dann nicht einmal den Mut, zu sagen, dass wir uns geküsst hatten!

„Ich musste nachdenken!" erwiderte ich so gut wie möglich mich beherrschend.

„Und schon auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen?" erkundigte er sich wieder mit diesem verdammten Lächeln!

Eigentlich war ich das! Aber das konnte ich ihm unmöglich sagen.

„Mehr oder weniger." hielt ich daher für die bessere Antwort.

„Siehst du dich in der Lage morgen mit mir auszureiten. Wir könnten ein bisschen Reden so wie Freunde das eben tun." meinte er.

Verunsichert blickte ich ihn an. Es wäre schön mit ihm auszureiten, aber dann wäre ich mit ihm alleine und .... HILFE!! Sollte ich das riskieren? Was wenn er mich dann wieder küssen würde? Vorerst lächelte ich einmal. Warum eigentlich nicht? So konnte ich ihn besser kennen lernen und mir über meine Gefühle klar werden.

„In Ordnung." stimmte ich zu.

Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte vor Glück.

„Dann treffen wir uns morgen zur zweiten Stunde nach Mittag?"

„Ja!"

Wieder besah er mich mit diesem Blick, wie damals im Wald, als er mich gefunden hatte, der Wärme und Liebe ausstrahlte.

„Ich freue mich schon!" fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Ich mich auch!" strahlte er.

Schnell wand ich mich ab.

Was würde mich morgen wohl erwarten??

***********************************

So das war mein 7. Kapitel! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Reviews sind jederzeit gerne gesehen!!

**@ Leyla7:** Danke an meinen Fan! Hoffe du bist mit der Fortsetzung zufrieden!

**@** **Lady Romantique:** Danke an meine treue Leserin und Freundin! Deine Verlangte Fortsetzung ist hoffentlich nach deinem Geschmack!

**@ Miss Dynamite:** Danke, danke für dieses schöne Kompliment! *schluchz*

**@ ****wicked_snail:** Hoffe es gefällt dir!

**@ scribbley:** Danke an meine Schwester und Betareaderin!

Vielen lieben Dank noch mal an meine lieben Reviewer!!! *knuddel*


	8. Ausritt

Endlich nach langem bekommt ihr das 8. Kapitel!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber der Lehrer sitzt genau vor mir und bemerkt sofort, wenn ich während er erklärt etwas schreibe! *verfluchtes pech*

Aber jetzt hat es ja endlich geklappt!

Hope you enjoy it!

*************************************************

Du bist so dumm Sara!

Wie konntest du dich nur auf diesen Ausritt einlassen! Schlimm genug, dass du in ihn verliebt bist! Aber dass du auch noch ALLEINE mit IHM ausreiten gehst!

Ich war schockiert über meine Zusage. Diese Nacht hatte ich schlecht geschlafen. Mich immer wieder von einer zur anderen Seite gewälzt. Aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube, machte ich mich auf den Weg.

In der Eile des Gefechts, hatten wir vergessen, uns auszumachen, wo wir uns treffen sollten. Am besten, ich würde zur Burg reiten. Dort würde ich sicher herausfinden, wo William sich befand. Und vielleicht konnte ich ja doch noch einen Rückzieher machen. Wenn wir uns nicht begegneten, dann war ich noch einmal davongekommen.

Je weiter ich meinem Ziel kam, umso aufgeregter wurde ich. Meine Hände verkrampften sich um die Zügel. Vermutlich würde man mich mit einem Zugpferd, vom Pferd ziehen müssen.

Doch meine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht. William wartete schon auf mich am Burgtor. Einerseits erfüllte mich sein Anblick mit Freude, andererseits hatte ich Angst.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Sie hatte ja gesagt! Sie hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt. William war überglücklich, dass Sara eingewilligt hatte, mitzukommen. Und jetzt kam sie den Hügel zur Burg heraufgeritten. Ihr rotes Haar glänzte im vom seitlichen Einfall der Sonne. Sie war so schön. Am liebsten würde er sie sofort heiraten. Und dann in ein großes Haus sperren. Sodass nur er von diesem Schatz wusste. Aber einstweilen musste er das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wieder aufbauen. 

Immer wieder warf er sich vor, sie geküsst zu haben. Damit hatte er sie ganz verschreckt. Sie wich vor ihm. Und dass hatte er doch so gar nicht bezwecken wollen. 

Jedoch hatte sie den Kuss erwidert. William war verunsichert. Und da war noch die Sache mit seiner Lüge, dass er ein Schotte, ein McKenzie sei. Wenn Sara die Wahrheit darüber erfahren würden, bekäme sie sicher einen Tobsuchtsanfall und würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Es wäre am besten, wenn er das mit der Wahrheit noch ein Weilchen geheim hielt. Vorerst konnte er einen Ausritt mit dieser Schönheit verbringen. Und das war ihm sehr viel Wert.

Es setzte sein gespielt selbstsicheres Grinsen auf. Sara sollte schließlich nicht denken, dass er ein Schwächling war wie sein Vater.

„Tha latha math an diugh. (Heute ist ein schöner Tag. )", begrüßte sie ihn höflich.

„Tha! (Ja)" antwortete William.

Sie lächelte und war fröhlich. William war guter Dinge.

Leider verlief der Ausflug anfangs nicht ganz so wie es William geplant hatte.

Sie kamen nicht weiter, als über das Wetter zu reden. Danach verfielen sie in Schweigen. Gemächlich ritten sie nebeneinander her.

***************************************************

Wieder dieser unerträgliche Schweigen, wie damals im Gasthof, während Fingal verschwunden war. Überleg dir etwas, auch wenn es noch so Töricht ist, aber dann hättet ihr wenigstens etwas zu lachen.

Fieberhaft durchforstete ich mein Hirn nach irgendwelchen Gesprächsthemen, aber ich kam auf keinen grünen Zweig.

William schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, aber er kam zu einem Ergebnis.

„Warum hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte er direkt.

Verunsichert blickte ich ihn an. Aber ich war noch nie ein Kind von Verschwiegenheit gewesen.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?" fragte ich zurück.

Jetzt war es an ihm zu überlegen. Nicht lange, dann setzte er wieder dieses unglaubliche Grinsen auf.

„Ich hatte Lust dazu." meinte er selbstgefällig.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verdrehte die Augen. Konnte er diese Angebersprüche nicht woanders üben.

„So, du hattest also Lust dazu. Können wir bitte umdrehen und wieder zurückreiten?" fragte ich ernst.

Geschockt sah mich William an. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen.

„So war das nicht gemeint, Sara." gab er entschuldigten von sich, verfiel aber wieder in seinen arroganten Ton. „Tja, dein Pech. Wir werden jetzt nämlich das machen, was ich will."

„Natürlich! Mein Herr und Gebieter was muss ich tun um euch glücklich zu machen?" gab ich sarkastisch zurück.

„An diesem Fluss werden wir halt machen!" dabei zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen.

„Und dann, mein Gebieter?"

„Dann werden wir eine Decke auf die Weise legen." meinte er.

Langsam wurde es albern!

„Und dann, mein Gebieter?" fragte ich abermals gelangweilt.

„Dann will ich dich noch einmal küssen."

Er wollte mich noch mal küssen!! Es gibt doch einen Gott! Aber dieser Freude durfte ich mir jetzt nicht anmerkten lassen.

Ich warf meinen Kopf nach hinten und rief aus: „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, oh mein großartiger Besitzer !"

Im Galopp preschte ich davon.

**************************************************

William war zwar etwas verdutzt über Saras Abgang, verlor aber keine Zeit, ihr zu folgen. Sara hatte ihr kleines, unfair begonnenes Rennen natürlich gewonnen. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten vom Pferd zu steigen. Er bot ihr seine Hand an, doch da fing sie an lauthals zu lachen.

„Was, um Himmels Willen ist los?" fragte er diese Verrückte auf dem Pferd.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich komme schon allein zurecht." kicherte sie. Nach diesen Worten landete sie auf dem Boden. Noch immer die Zügel fest mit beiden Händen umklammert.

William zog seine Brauen skeptisch nach oben.

„Was?" fragte ihn Sara genervt.

„Nichts, es ist nur, willst du nicht die Zügel loslassen?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber nun ja, meine Hände wollen mir nicht gehorchen." sprach sie nun hilflos.

„Warte ich helfe dir."

Behutsam tat er ihre linke Hand unter die seine. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Langsam löste er ihre Finger von dem Zügel. Er begann mit dem kleinen Finger und arbeitete sich dann bis zum Zeigefinger vor. Fasziniert beobachtete Sara, wie zärtlich ihr Sklaventreiber über ihre gelöste Hand streichelte.

Ihrer rechten Hand widmete er sich genauso intensiv wie ihrer linken. Wieder streichelte er ihr behutsam über den Handrücken und drückte anschließend seine weichen Lippen darauf.

„Tapadh leibh (Danke) mein Gebieter." hauchte Sara. William neigte leicht den Kopf zu Seite und betrachtete seinen Sklaven.

„Ma 'se do thoil e (Gern geschehen)." flüsterte William zurück.

Danach blickten sie die beiden lange in die Augen, bis sich ihre Münder berührten und sie zu einem langen zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen. 

################################################

So, das war's! Mein 8. Kapitel! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

**@ Leyla7:** Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffe du bist mit meinem fabrizierten Kapitel zufrieden!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Hier sind wieder ein paar gälische Gesprächsfetzen für dich! Ich schreibe dir einmal eine mail mit der URL.

**@ wickedSnail:** Werde noch ein paar schmalzige Dinge einbauen. Hoffe du bist mit dem hier zufrieden!

**@ Miss Dynamite:** Danke für dein Lob! *überdiemesional freu* De liam-typen gibt's leider nur in unserer phantasie!*wein*

Und nicht vergessen! Das violette Knöpfchen drücken und mir sagen was ihr davon haltet!!*liebschau*


	9. Missverständinis

Gott, das hat jetzt so lange gedauert, bis ich hier jetzt endlich wieder ein Kapitel zusammengebracht habe! Sorry!

Hoffe ihr habt mich nicht vergessen und euch gefällt diese Kapitel! Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen! *leibschau*

siusan

############################################

Will, Will, Will. Immer wieder spukten sein Name und seine Augen durch mein Gedanken. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Ich war eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit und hatte schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt, dass ich auch gut alleine auf mich aufpassen konnte und ich nicht von einem Mann abhängig war,.

Leider wollten mir meine Gedanken diesbezüglich nicht so recht gehorchen. Aus irgendwelchen unerklärbaren Grünen, wanderten sie immer wieder zu Will.

Und dann zwei Tage nach unserem Nachmittag satnd er plötzlich vor meiner Tür.

„Ich wollte dich abholen. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen."

Wiliam hatte endlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und war nun fest entschlossen Sara endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sie würde ihn töten.

Soviel stand fest.

Sie würde ihn täten und anschließend foltern.

Eventuell in kleine Stücke zerteilen und ihn den wilden Tieren im Wald zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Wenn er es ihr aber vielleicht so schonend wie möglich beibringen konnte, dann würde sie ihn nur zum Teufel schicken, einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen und anschließend mit Gottes Gnade wieder zu ihm zurückkommen.

Und wenn er um ihre Gunst betteln musste.

Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Er sah ein bisschen wie ein getretener Hund aus. Ängstlich als würde er gleich zusammensinken und zu schluchzen beginnen. Eben nicht gerade so wie ein starker Krieger.

Wenn Vater ihn so sehen könnte. Er würde mir nie erlauben ihn zu heiraten. Denn ein Schwächling kam für seine jüngste Tochter gar nicht in Frage, das hatte er Mutter versprochen bevor sie starb. Und das betete er mir oft genug vor.

Bei diesem Blick sank mir das Herz in die Röcke. Er war vermutlich schon verheiratete. Oder verlobt.

Nach langem, peinlichem Schweigen, lächelte ich und sprach ein „Hol nur meinen Umhang", verschwand kurz und trat dann, mit William an meiner Seite, aus dem Haus.

Schweigend wanderten sie durch die Gegend. Nicht wissend was sie dem anderen sagen sollten. Verzweifelt suchten sie nach einem neutralem Gesprächsthema. William wollte nicht gleich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken.

Und Sara war sehr besorgt über die Nachricht, die William ihr mitteilen wollte. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, nichts gutes zu erfahren.

Bis schließlich Fingal auftauchte und sich hinter mit ihnen unterhielt.

Ich war froh, dass Fingal zu uns getroffen war. ER war zwar wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, aber er durchbrach so die Stille. Wir waren wieder auf dem Weg Richtung Stadt. Fingal plauderte etwas von, „mitkommen", „Burg".

Dafür hatte ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit. Ich hatte nicht genug Dinge die ich erledigen sollte, die weit wichtiger waren und die zu Hause auf mich warteten.

Und William hatte noch immer nicht genug Mut aufgebracht, und war mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt, dass er verheiratet war. Er brachte es wohl nicht über sich, mir seine „ach-so-wichtige-Mitteilung" mitzuteilen.

Langsam wurde ich wirklich ärgerlich. Fingal und William konnten mich herzlich gerne haben. Sie hatten vielleicht für diese Zeitverschwendung Zeit, aber ich nicht.

Bei der Burg angekommen drehte ich mich um.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause." rechtfertigte ich mich.

Ich war kaum drei Schritte gegangen, da packte mich eine Hand grob am rechten Oberarm.

Zornesröte schoss mir in die Wangen. Wütend drehte ich meinen Kopf. Ich blickte in ein fremdes Gesicht. Es war ein hübsches Gesicht. Aber ein sehr einschüchterndes.

„Ihr wagt es meinem zukünftigen König den Rücken zuzudrehen?"

„Zukünftiger König? Fingal wird doch nicht König!" fuhr ich erbost auf.

„Und jetzt lasst meinen Arm los, Bastard."

„Ihr wagt es mich zu beleidigen?" sprach er mit grollendem englischem Akzent.

Verfluchter Sassenach!

Es kam zu einem kleinen Handgemenge. Und natürlich ging Sara Antonia Elisabeth Campbell als Siegerin hervor.

Wozu hatte ich denn Geschwister?

Mein Gegner kam mit Biss- und Kratzspuren davon.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, Engländer!" herrschte ich ihn an.

Leider war mein Sieg nur von kurzer Dauer. Gegen meine Proteste packte er mich wiederum grob am Arm und schleppte mich zu Fingal und William.

Diese blöden Typen standen einfach da und taten nichts! Die konnten was erwarten! Ich wurde immer wütender.

„Majestät, ich denke dieser Weib möchte sich gerne bei Euch entschuldigen."

„Danke, Peter!" antwortete William.

William? Warum William?

Ich unterließ meine Versuche mich aus der Umklammerung des Engländers zu befreien.

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen." begann William.

„Worüber?" fuhr ich ihn an.

„Ähm, ... ich ... ich bin der Thronfolger von England."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz." meinte ich verwirrt.

„Ich bin der zukünftige König von England. Ich bin der Sohn von Königin Isabelle."

#################################################

**@ Aniorna**: Danke für dein Review! Hoffe natürlich dir gefällt das Kapitel!

**@ Lady Romantique**: Danke für die Anregung!

**@Miss Dynamite**: Danke, Danke, Danke!

Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit, auf Wiedersehen! siusan


	10. pause

hi leute!  
  
auf diesem wege wollte ich euch nur mitteilen, dass ich in den nächsten 3 monaten leider keine meiner geschichten updaten kann, da ich praktikum mache und leider keine möglichkeit habe kapitel zu tippen und raufzuladen! aber ich werde danach schauen, dass ich die geschichten so schnell wie möglich fortsetze! ich wünsche euch schöne ferien! vielen dank für die aufmerksamkeit! auf wiedersehen! siusan hab euch lieb! 


End file.
